


The One Called Wanheda

by Sp_rks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Clexa, F/F, FBI agents, FxF, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Multi, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks
Summary: A team of FBI agents deal with a case more personal than they realize..
Relationships: Anya & Octavia Blake, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake & Lincoln, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The One Called Wanheda

_A house stood in front of the dark cars as they came to a halt. The house was small and the shrubbery in front of it was due for some reshaping. Inside the house it was dark other than the faint light that was shining through one of the windows._

_"Go." Bellamy motioned for Raven and Marcus to go around the back side. He then motioned for Octavia to come closer, knowing his sister was good with actually catching the culprit in their own home. Well.. usually, there had been a few occasions where she had been shot. But the bullets always were deflected by her bulletproof vest, leaving bruises behind but minimal damage._

_Carefully and quickly the team of FBI agents headed to their respective positions, Bellamy and Octavia taking the front door with Lincoln while Anya tails with Marcus and Raven. As per usual, there were cop cars discreetly sitting at the ends of the street with their lights off, waiting in case they needed backup._

_Bellamy managed to open the door, only to be met with the sound of music filling the dark house and faint laughing that was coming from the small bit of light peering around the hallway near the stairwell. Octavia exchanged a quick glance with both him and Lincoln before moving forward, flashlight in hand with her hand gun aimed and readied._

_Despite not really wanting his sister to be in front he accepted that she felt like this was something she needed to lead on. He padded after her, flashlight and gun in hand as well._

_The laughing suddenly came to an abrupt stop when they started moving._

_"Hello?" A female voice called out, though it was slightly muffled by the music that was playing._

_"Clarke. It's nothing." Another female voice rang out, dismissing the others worried echo._

_Octavia made her way down the lit hall, purposely making her footsteps known now. She turned sharply once she made it in front of the lit up kitchen, light pouring through the opened doorway._

_"Alexandria Woods, FBI. Show me your hands!" Octavia demanded, aiming her gun with steady hands. Bellamy came to a halt next to her, frowning slightly at the sight before them. It seemed.. so casual. The person they were looking for in question was the brunette, clad in a loose t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Flour and baking residue was smudged on her attire and face, her brows were furrowed in confusion. The second female wasn't who they were looking for, she was blonde and in a similar state with her clothes, messy from baking._

_"I'm not—I'm not sure what's going on." The brunette, Alexandria spoke. Though it was hard to hear her with the music playing._

_"Show me your hands!" Octavia repeated._

_The blonde was staring wide eyed at them, distressed and upset that a gun was aimed at the brunette. Finally Alexandria began to raise her hands only to start moving forward, reaching out for something that wasn't visible to them._

_"O!" Bellamy shoved her then fired off a few shots at the brunette._

_"No! Lexa!"_

**___________ **

A year had gone by since that day.

"Strange." Octavia mumbled, inspecting the bloodied body. It was of a man, his hair was shaggy and brown. Blood splatters were messily smeared all over his body but the only wounds he had was major head trauma and a bloodied mouth with a few broken teeth.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln bent down next to her.

Anya came over before she could properly reply, "There's blood covering the walls over here. I think you need to check this out." She muttered then motioned her head toward the small hallway. Octavia gave a short look to Lincoln before the two got up and followed after Anya.

Marcus and Bellamy were standing in front of the blood smeared wall, blinking at it with observant looks. Suddenly Marcus's phone began, "Sorry." He murmured, turning away and walking out into the side room to answer the call.

Octavia halted next to Anya in front of the wall.

"Blood must have blood." Octavia echoed. "Wanheda." She read the bloody messages off the wall, brows furrowed in confusion. The quote and the word were unknown to the team of agents. "I don't know what Wanheda means, but blood must have blood it sounds like the unsub wants revenge." She crossed her arms. "We'll have to check over all our recent cases for associates who have dealt with cases we've solved."

"Good idea." Lincoln nodded to her. "I'll call Monty and see if we can get some information on Finn Collins." Octavia simply nodded in turn to his words, staring at the messages that were written in blood.

Once Lincoln had gone it left Octavia and Anya alone in front of messages. Anya seemed just as confused as Octavia with the 'Wanheda' word. She didn't know any language other than Spanish and that word definitely didn't come up.

"You're at a loss too huh?" Octavia looked over at Anya for some reassurance.

"I've got nothing. That word doesn't come up for anything that I know." Briefly Anya looked away, focusing her gaze on Bellamy as he observed the body. "..Hm.. Reyes!" She called out. Raven peered around the corner of the wall, blinking. "I need you to see if you recognize this word."

"Oh, alright." Raven nodded to her, walking over. She stopped at Octavia's side, scanning the wall. "Blood must have blood." She echoed under her breath then looked to the unknown word. At first she looked really confused but then her brows creased and she seemed to be thinking hard.

"I can see your gears turning, Raven." Anya murmured.

Silence fell over them as Raven continued to stare down; deep in thought with her hand pressed to her chin, pointer finger tapping her cheek absentmindedly while she thought. Octavia was always grateful for the random things Raven knew, she was able to fill in missing pieces with incredible ease due to her vast knowledge.

Finally Raven broke her focused gaze and looked back up at the wall. "I recall reading a fictional story about Wanheda."

"Okay. So it's some storybook?" Anya pressed, sounding impatient.

"A story. Not a kids book." Raven corrected, turning sharply to face them. "Wanheda is translated in the story to 'The Commander Of Death'. In the story Wanheda is betrayed by her friend and is forced to massacre a civilization to save her people. Then afterwards everyone she was close to die one by one."

"Hence the commander of death, I get it." Octavia nodded. "So the unsub has been betrayed and wants revenge."

"I have a feeling that the unsub is female. I was checking over Finn Collin's body and there is sign of struggle. His knuckles are bruised and there are scratch marks on his arms, but there's a reason why they have mentioned Wanheda. The unsub relates to her personally. I won't take a man off the possibilities but if it is a man then they are small, smaller than Finn Collins." Raven tucked her hands in her pockets when she finished speaking. "Let's make sure that this is blood and not paint, I'm going to see if I missed any information from the book that could help us."

Anya gave her a short nod, watching her through narrowed eyes. "Nerd."

"Says you." Octavia muttered.

"Grow up you two, please." Marcus sighed, reappearing from the room. "Another body has been found, we should let them finish gathering evidence while we go." He motioned his head toward the door.

"Another one? In broad daylight?" Anya questioned.

"Yes. They are being careless.. it seems."

Raven pursed her lips, letting her fingers tap the insides of her pockets. "If they are being erratic and reacting on emotion then we might be able to solve this case quickly." She noted with a small nod.

"Good." Anya muttered promptly before grabbing the hook of Raven's arm and leading the shorter girl to the door. Octavia sighed, shaking her head at Marcus when Anya dragged Raven out of the apartment.

Octavia and Marcus silently walked down the narrow hall toward where Bellamy stood near the now covered body of Finn Collins.

Bellamy was staring down at the covered corpse, a narrow look on his face.

"Bell?" Octavia echoed, wanting to know what her brother was trying to conclude in his head.

"..We have little to go off of but I think we need to thoroughly go through his records." Bellamy crossed his arms, motioning with his hand toward the corpse in a distasteful way. "Something feels very wrong here."

"Elaborate?" Marcus pressed.

"I'm unsure." Bellamy shook his head. "But I don't think this is a normal case."

"Okay." Octavia nodded, inhaling rather sharply. "Lincoln is already on the phone with Monty. If you have anything to add, call him when we get to the next location." She informed her older brother and walked away, exiting out the ajar door.

Now leaving Marcus and Bellamy alone, the older of the two shifted on his feet. "This case might ruffle some feathers. We haven't had something this vague in awhile. Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"Vague." Bellamy scoffed. "The apartment is pristine and the only thing that really screams that this is a crime scene is—"

"The bloody wall and corpse. I know." Marcus sighed. "C'mon, Blake. Hopefully the next location is more helpful." He patted his back gently.

"We are sure that it's the same unsub?" Bellamy asked, sounding skeptical which made Marcus pause in his tracks.

"..Why wouldn't it? It's.." The man lifted his wrist, observing the watch. "3PM. Let's go check the body to see if it's similar in how they went through with the kill."

**_________**

Upon arriving to the next location, Lincoln was standing off to the side with Bellamy while the two discussed a few things with Monty on speaker.

Raven was bent down next to Anya as they observed the battered victim. It was a girl with long flowing black hair and she was no bigger than the last body, only shorter. However the bruising and trauma was similar to how Finn's body was.

"Name?" Raven asked.

"Costia Morgan." Octavia quoted. "She lived here alone." She flipped through a file. "Similar to Finn Collins, her teeth are smashed in."

"There's a lot more blood." Anya stated in a blank tone, her dark eyes scanned the body then the bloody length of the room and doorway. "As we came up there was a trail."

"So our unsub is injured as well, possibly?"

Marcus suddenly walked over to them, holding up a broken lamp with his gloved hand. "Seems Costia retaliated better than Finn." He murmured grimly.

"Resourceful." Anya snorted, faintly amused by the girl's choice in weaponry. "It's not likely that the unsub will go to a hospital, however I will make a call to the locals." She slowly pulled herself up, filing through her pocket to retrieve her phone as Lincoln and Bellamy walked over to the team.

"We might have a lead." Lincoln announced, looking rather hesitant.

"Out with it then." Anya muttered, putting her calls on hold for the moment to hear what the two men had to say.

"Both 911 calls were called from pay phones.." Bellamy started only to be interrupted by Octavia.

"So the unsub is the one making the calls?"

"..I was about to get to that, yes, O. Which would mean this is most likely is related toward the police force..however.." Bellamy narrowed his eyes, seeming annoyed. "Monty checked for any ties on Finn's end and quickly scanned for Costia." Anxiously his brows furrowed a bit and a dark glint appeared in his eyes. "..We found one tie."

"Alexandria Woods." Lincoln murmured.

Octavia's face went through multiple emotions at once and she took a step back, nearly colliding into Raven who quickly came to her side in a defensive way. "Why are we bringing up the girl Bellamy killed for no reason?" She shot out, now fueled with emotion from Octavia's crestfallen behavior.

"Reyes." Marcus warned.

"I didn't mean to—I thought she was reaching for a weapon!" Bellamy sputtered. "I was trying to protect Octavia!"

"By being unprofessional and shooting on instinct?" Raven practically growled at the taller man.

"I—I was trying to protect my sister!" Bellamy repeated.

"This is why family shouldn't work together—this is why—" Raven was about to rant only for Marcus to intervene by stepping in between both of them.

"All of you need to get ahold of yourselves! Right now." Marcus glared on both ends. "Reyes you have no right to bring family up into this when you are dating Anya. You all have your ties to each other and even if you didn't you are a team! You are all friends, who care about one another. I agree.. Bellamy shouldn't have shot at her.. but it's done and over with. He has faced the consequences of his mistakes and will live with her blood on his hands for the rest of his life." He glanced briefly at the coroners and policemen standing nearby. "Let's act like adults.. instead of entitled children in front of people who have asked us for our help to bring these people to rest and stop whomever is killing."

"Okay." Raven lowered her head once Marcus finished. "I'm sorry. That was unprofessional and unfair." Anya placed a friendly hand on her partner's shoulder.

Bellamy dismissively shook his head, feeling like his body was weighing with an overflowing amount of guilt now. Trying not to dwell on his guilt or emotions right now; he cleared his throat and shoved his hands rather anxiously in his pockets to reach some type of containment for the time being while Lincoln parted his lips to continue speaking.

"And as we know.. Alexandria is deceased. But as we remember correctly.." Lincoln trailed off, looking sad.

"Her wife." Octavia swallowed thickly.

Marcus shook his head, sighing. "This case is too personal. We need to be taken off of it—"

"No!" Bellamy suddenly said. "No. Please. Do not take us off of it. If it is..her.. I want to help, if she's murdering these people because of my mistake.. because of grief.. I need to help. Please." He looked at the older man in utter desperation. Marcus however didn't seem all that confused so he quickly looked at the other members of the team trying to reach a conclusion with their opinions as well.

"If Octavia is okay with it then I agree, we are the best people for this case." Lincoln murmured while Anya and Raven both nodded to his words then looked to the dark brunette for her final decision.

What felt like a long period of silence she finally spoke, "I want to help her."

"Then let's make sure Clarke Griffin is our unsub. We will not make the same mistake twice." Marcus replied firmly.

**_________**

They split up after further investigating Costia's home, collecting what evidence they could, hoping that the unsub would go to the hospital for medical assistance. However they received no calls from any of the hospitals nearby and were left with nothing but other plausible victims 'Clarke' could potentially be going after.

"If we have got this right.. and I'm hoping we do then let's look at the connections." Anya stood in front of a cork board in the middle of the police station. "Finn Collins, deceased, 24-year-old male, received several blows to his head, lacerations on his arms as well as bruising. His front teeth were smashed in, most likely done after he was either unconscious or already deceased. Finn Collins had no family members to contact other than his father who hadn't spoken to Finn since he graduated high school. According to the pictures and media posts, Finn Collins and Clarke Griffin dated throughout high school only for them to abruptly stop dating during their senior year for unknown reasons."

"What does this have to do with our case?" One of the policemen muttered, seeming annoyed that Anya was listing 'unnecessary' information.

"Because Clarke Griffin could potentially be our unsub. We need all of you informed on what we know before we draw conclusions on who her next victim could be. Now please for the love of god, do not interrupt her. We have a small window of time here." Octavia interrupted.

The room grew quiet and Anya continued, "Costia Morgan, deceased, 26-year-old female, also received several blows to the head, two broken ribs, similar lacerations and smashed teeth. Connection to Clarke Griffin? Not directly, however, Clarke Griffin's now deceased wife, Alexandria Woods dated Costia during her freshmen and sophomore years of high school."

"So the two people Clarke has killed are exes?.." The same policemen drawled, not seeming very thrilled.

"Yes." Anya narrowed her eyes. "Let's try to be a little more sensitive about our wording. We are unsure if Clarke is our unsub. Though the chances are high. We have several files—" She lifted up a bundle of files off of a nearby table, ready to hand them out when suddenly Lincoln walked into the room.

"Anya," Lincoln looked frantically over the sea of policemen then back at the woman with an urgent look.

"I was about to hand out—"

"Raven's gone." Lincoln blurted out.

Octavia's brows raised and she quickly walked over to her boyfriend who was usually able to keep his composure. "What do you mean 'she's gone'? She was with Bellamy to go look at Finn's apartment again."

"..Bellamy.. was—he said he was in one of the other rooms trying to find something while Raven looked in the den and then he heard glass shattering and Raven was yelling when he came out,, Raven was gone." Lincoln hurried with his words, looking up to Anya who looked enraged.

"I'm going to—"

"No." Octavia held up her hand. "You will not kill anyone. We are talking about an unstable individual who is trying to get vengeance on the wife that one of our team member's—my _brother_ killed. So you will not be killing or hurting one fucking hair on her head because this we are the reason why she is doing this." The girl finished, breathing heavily. "Now. Let's go find Reyes."

"That's the thing." Lincoln held his hands up to stop them from plowing over him. "We got a 911 call with a location. Marcus is waiting for us outside. He wants backup." He fleetingly looked up at the policemen who had now begun to collect themselves from their respective positions.

Anya bit her tongue then shoved by her two teammates, shoving open the glass doors of the entrance and disappeared out. Octavia sighed loudly then exchanged a worried look with Lincoln who seemed just as upset about the situation. Dutifully the two followed after Anya.


End file.
